walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendell (Fear)
Wendell is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the adoptive brother of Sarah Rabinowitz. Following their encounter with Morgan Jones, they both change their selfish ways and decide to help those in need. He is currently a member of Morgan's group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Wendell's life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than he has an adoptive sister. Wendell became paralyzed at age ten when he saved another boy from being hit by a car. Wendell himself was hit and was paralyzed from the waist down as a result. Despite this, Wendell believed in helping people even more and tried to join the Marines after high school like his sister, but was rudely rejected for his disability. As a result, his sister quit the Marines as well. He later got a dog named Benelli. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "The Code" Wendell confronts Morgan in the bathroom of a mini-market, asking for the things he had taken. Morgan explains that a woman told him through a radio that he could take whatever he needed and to leave what he doesn't. Before he can ask more, Sarah, Wendell's adoptive sister, enters the store. After introducing themselves, they take Morgan outside, where he sees several trucks full of supplies. They explain to him that they deliver boxes of supplies to people around the country, just as they did before the apocalypse. Surprised by their good nature, Morgan reveals that he is going to Virginia, where his community is established. Wendell informs him that they are responsible for taking him to Mississippi as well as having saved his life from the hurricane that passed through Texas. Shocked, Morgan decides to go back to search for his friends and before parting ways, as a sign of generosity, Wendell and Sarah give him a car and some boxes of provisions for his trip and inform him of a nearby bridge that could help him arrive at his destination. Wendell is then informed by Morgan through a walkie-talkie that the bridge he had pointed out had been destroyed by the storm. Wendell asks him about his friends he is looking for, but Morgan doesn't give more details. Wendell and Sarah agree to meet him on Route 91 so they can drive him to Virginia. When Morgan arrives at the meeting point, Wendell and Sarah recognize the person accompanying him as the man they had tried to rob his beer recipe from and had escaped from their hands. They stop them at gunpoint and keep them both as their prisoners. Wendell and his sister also reveal to Morgan that they had stolen the truck and had left the original owner on the side of the road with a box of supplies. They ask him for the location of the community where he is settled, and even though he refuses to speak, Morgan is still forced to go with them to Virginia. As they stop at another bridge to unload the large amount of heavy material they had in the truck, Morgan is accidentally knocked over by Jim into a herd's path and is forced to rest on top of a car. Sarah offers him help if he gives the community location, however, due to Jim's lack of skill in killing walkers and Wendell's inability to walk, they abandon him. The next day, after discovering that the man had lied, they reunite with him on the bridge and they come to an agreement. First, they will go to Texas to search for Morgan's friends and then they will go to Virginia while making some stops along the way to leave some boxes full of provisions as the original truck owner was doing. "Weak" While driving, Morgan makes Wendell and Sarah stop the truck so he can radio his friends. Later that day, Wendell tries to convince Morgan to hit the road. At night, June and Althea find Morgan's truck and they reunite. Morgan informs her they are looking for everyone else. Morgan introduces Wendell, Sarah, and Jim to June and Althea. Morgan orders them to get them water. "Blackjack" While the group waits for Quinn, walkers emerge from the treeline and Sarah moves to put them down. Jim hangs back. He requests a gun from Wendell but he is shut down. Using a mirror, he sees a walker coming up behind him and while Jim wants to hastily kill it with a gun, Wendell shows off a spike trap on his wheel chair and uses it to impale it while Sarah finishes it off. On the road, Wendell and the rest pick up Luciana and continue on their way. Suddenly, they are contacted by Charlie and Alicia on the radio. Alicia tells them she found the channel from the box. Morgan tells her to wait at the mile marker and that they are gonna pick them, when suddenly, Martha radios both of them and warns Morgan of not taking her advice of leaving the box on the road. Morgan tells her he'll continue to find the people they're looking for until they find and help her. Sarah spots Althea's SWAT truck appear behind them. Panicked, Morgan radios Martha to ask what she's doing and she tells him, "You lose people... You lose yourself." Morgan tells the group to get down just as the woman pulls the truck beside them, opens the gun hatch and opens fire. "MM 54" After the gunfire stops, Wendell, Sarah and Jim watch the SWAT van drive back toward the truck. The SWAT van stops. Althea guesses that Martha used up all the ammo. Wendell opens his door and sees his wheelchair crushed on the ground. When the group gets out of the truck, Althea goes after Martha with a knife, but falls back as Martha emerges from the back and releases a zombified Quinn onto June. Wendell fires a shot, hitting Martha in the chest and Morgan puts down Quinn before June can get bitten, when suddenly, the truck explodes and attracts a herd from the woods. Martha smiles and drives off in the SWAT truck as the group flees. Sarah helps Wendell and the group gets moving. Sarah and Morgan see a herd of walkers coming up the road they are now on. The group walks up the street with Jim pulling Wendell. Althea and Luciana are in bad shape, just as Morgan finds a hospital. Jim becomes angry, blaming Morgan for the whole situation, and initially refuses to go to the hospital with them. However, he soon changes his mind, and catches up. At the hospital, Wendell, Sarah and Althea find a set of walkies in a hospital room. Althea asks Wendell how he ended up in a wheelchair. Wendell explains that when he was a child, he pushed another kid out of the way of a car to protect him. Since then, he's been paralyzed. Althea questions how it changed him. It made him want to help people more. Later, Marines rejected him because of his handicap. They wouldn't file his application. Sarah tells Althea that she quit the Marines after they mistreated Wendell. After the herd breaks through the front door barricade, Morgan leads the group onto a floor that is clear of walkers. They barricade the stairwell entrance. Morgan suggests they secure the other stairwells. They find a stairway blocked off and filled with walkers. Morgan reports via walkie that a roof caved in on another stairwell. Luciana informs the group via walkie that the barricade won't hold much longer. Morgan suggests they take the elevator to the roof. Althea and Sarah look for generators to start up the elevator. Althea urges Sarah to rejoin Wendell while she turns on the generator. The group meets at the elevators. The lights turn on and the elevator doors open. The group piles into the elevator just in time to escape the herd. "I Lose People..." Wendell and the group, except for Jim, venture back into the hospital to locate Althea. Instead, they find Althea's note telling them she's going to try to escape, along with instructions on protecting her tapes if she dies. Morgan leaves to find her while Wendell and the rest stay behind. Back on the roof, Morgan tells Wendell and the group that he'll find a way to distract the walkers below to let the rest escape. Morgan tosses a walker off the ledge an onto a car, attracting the walkers away from the hospital entrance. "Momo's a goddamn genius", Sarah beams as she and the rest escape into the ambulance. June radios Morgan to follow them, but he tells her to go without him and stays on the roof with Jim. After a while, June radios Morgan again, this time she's with John and the others in the SWAT truck. Alicia and the others chime in on the radio, telling him they're going to save him. Morgan looks down and sees their plan: a fire truck. While Morgan tosses his stick down and gingerly begins climbing down the building, Alicia, June and Luciana draw a herd of walkers and barely make it back to the fire truck alive, only to find Martha missing. As the group gets surrounded by walkers, Jim decides to sacrifice himself to save them. Before he does, he radios Sarah the recipe for his beer. She writes it down, Jim takes a deep breath, and throws himself off the ledge and onto a car, attracting the walkers away from the fire truck. On the road, Sarah decides they should name the beer "Jimbo's Beerbos" in his memory. Morgan proposes they find Althea and then travel to Alexandria together. "... I Lose Myself" After the group finds Al, they sit around a campfire and Morgan describes his plan to pick up more boxes at the truck stop to distribute them en route to Alexandria. The next day, the group arrives at the truck stop and stocks up on supplies from the store. Outside, Althea loads the van when some walkers approach. Al jumps down to fight them, but is too weak and passes out. Alicia shoots at the herd and then instructs everyone to get inside as the noise will attract more. Inside, everyone doubles over in pain as more walkers scrape at the windows. June realizes that someone opened the water bottles in the store and poisoned the water. Al deduces it was Martha. Finally able to communicate, Morgan tells them it's anti-freeze. June tells them the antidote is ethanol and the group hatches a plan to get it from one of the trucks outside. June and Charlie create a distraction while Wendell kill walkers from the door. Althea jumps in her SWAT truck and machine guns the walkers outside, while accidentally putting holes into the tank and causing the ethanol to drain out. June updates Morgan on their problem and he tells them he can't lose them. John encourages him and says he's strong with or without them. Suddenly, Morgan shows up and reveals that he brought a truck of Jim's Augie's Ale, saving the day. The group drinks the beer and regain their strength. Wendell smiles as Sarah comments that its a second time they owe Jim for saving their lives and raises a toast to their lost friend. Morgan then brings Wendell and the group back to the place he left Martha. He finds her severed arm attached to the police car and sees her turned, walking on the road. He stabs her in the head and then buries her. Wendell asks if they're still going to Alexandria and Morgan says he's no longer going. He says that Martha became the person she was because nobody helped her when she needed it and that more people need help. The group arrives at Clayton's supply factory and Morgan says they should follow his path and help others. Alicia says it can't just be about boxes, they need to build something like Madison would want. Althea suggests they can start with the people she interviewed. Wendell and Sarah decide to stay to make up for stealing Clayton's truck. Shortly after, Wendell and the group mobilizes a convoy of vehicles outside the factory. They load up on ammo and head out. Morgan gets on his walkie and broadcasts that they are coming to help anyone who might be in need. Season 5 Four months after using the denim factory as a headquarters to distribute the supply boxes, Wendell and the group have had poor luck in finding or recruiting other survivors, with many of the people interviewed on Althea's tapes dead or missing. "Here to Help" On the road, Wendell and Sarah drive on their truck side by side with Charlie and Strand in Al's armored truck towards the factory following Althea's distress call asking them to find a man with a second plane using a tape labeled "Skidmark." At the factory, Wendell and the others discover Logan and his crew has taken over the place and are forced to leave at gunpoint. That night, Wendell and Sarah drink outside the factory and lament their failure. Charlie says she can find a way in and Strand vows to get the mill back. He wishes he was on the plane but vows to get on the next one and reunite with the rest of the group. "Skidmark" At night, Wendell, Sarah, and Strand communicate with Charlie as she looks for Daniel's plane inside his warehouse. However, Skidmark finds Charlie and meows at her, causing Daniel to investigate. Charlie hides in Daniel's new car and insists on staying as Daniel leaves in the truck. The next day, Wendell accompanies Strand and Sarah as they load up the plane at Salazar's compound. Suddenly, Strand realizes some of the gages from the cockpit are missing and radios Daniel, who assures him he's far from the warehouse, but when he gets back he'll kill him. However, Wendell and the group search the warehouse for the plane parts. Later, Wendell listens as Strand radios Daniel and begs him to bring the instruments back and he says he will, but they're bringing a herd of walkers with them. He gives him instructions about returning but Sarah says she broke their fence down to free the plane. A while later, Charlie returns to the warehouse and gives Strand the plane instruments. Suspicious, Strand radios Daniel to ask if he's putting him in danger. Daniel tells him he wants to get back at him for lying to him about Ofelia, confusing Wendell and the others. Strand explains how he lied about Ofelia's whereabouts and prevented him from saying goodbye before she died. Charlie says that despite their past, they need to save Daniel. On the road, Wendell and Sarah arrive in Al's van to help Daniel, but the machine gun lever doesn't shoot, so Daniel hides underneath. Strand and Charlie then arrive in a truck with the plane in the back. Strand leads the walkers towards him, turns on the propellers, and watches as the walkers kill themselves until the plane engines stop. Strand confronts Daniel, who tells him he won't shoot him after all. At the warehouse, Wendell and Sarah pet Skidmark and look around the place as Daniel invites them to take anything they need to help them save their friends. "The Little Prince" While searching for solutions to rescue their friends, Sarah contacts Wendell by radio to ask him about an airport he'd visited. Wendell confirms that the airport was flooded and is thus not an option. Later, when Strand and Charlie come to the rescue of the others in Jim Brauer's beer-themed hot air balloon, Wendell is stated to be clearing a runway for their return alongside Sarah. "Is Anybody Out There?" Wendell is radioed by Sarah to ensure the airstrip is ready for the group's return. A while later, as they discuss how they will light the runway for the plane's arrival, Daniel arrives to help them with some tools from his warehouse. That night, they finish setting the lights on the tarmac as the plane gets closer. Suddenly, Wendell spots a walker and kills it with his wheelchair spikes. Then another walker approaches and trips the runway lights. On cue, the plane runs out of fuel and Wendell's forced to jump out of his chair to fix it. The plane roars toward the dark runway as Wendell fixes the lights at the last second, allowing the plane to finally land. Wendell then happily reunites with the rest of the group. Suddenly, a woman contacts Morgan on the radio, asking if that was his plane flying overhead. She's seen his boxes and wants his help. The communication cuts out as Logan interrupts the signal and says they need to chat. He pulls up in an old truck as everyone focuses their guns on him. Logan tells Wendell and the group the gasoline is going bad and that Clayton wrote down an oil rig location. He says if they hand over his journal he'll help them find it. They're skeptical, but he makes the case they won't be able to help anyone without it and suggests they should find it first before his former crew. "Channel 4" Wendell is mentioned to be looking after Tank Town as Morgan's group dubbed Clayton's oil fields. "Leave What You Don't" Wendell resides in Tank Town to help keep the place running and functioning properly. He admits to Luciana that he is growing tired of having to work there. Suddenly, they hear engines revving and realize is Logan and his crew. The gates are smashed open and Logan gets out of his truck to greet the group. Luciana warns him to stay where he is, but Logan takes a step and tells her to push back because they can't shoot in the tunnel. He's there to take what he needs. Logan forces Wendell to surrender and the rest on their knees. He reveals that he was the cut footage from their tapes that gave him a look at the books that had their location. Luciana says that maybe he'll remember what he used to believe in after reading the journals, but he tosses them into the fire. Logan says that they are prolonging the inevitable and he's also trying to help people. He wants them to show them how to make the gas, but Luciana refuses. Logan is forced to call Rollie for assistance. After a while, Dwight and Sarah arrive in Rollie's truck and get out with their guns drawn at Logan. John shoots the walker carousel from afar and radios Logan that he better not try anything. Logan calls John's bluff and says he knows they don't have the guts to kill him. He offers to let the kids go if Sarah and Dwight agree to work for him. Sarah asks for a car and he obliges, so she instructs Annie and the kids to return to the caravan. Logan also tells Wendell and Sarah if they hadn't stolen Clayton's rig then Serena would have lived and none of this would have happened. June radios them that they all have to leave because walkers are beginning to arrive. At night, some walkers manage to fall off the cliff and crawl. As the fire and walker herd grows larger, Wendell seeks shelter inside one of the trucks with Luciana and Dwight. They then hear as the woman on the radio is told she has to kill herself but is rescued on time by Wes. Later, the rest of the group arrives to help kill the remaining walkers and control the fire. The next morning, Wendell and the rest of the group reunite with Logan until Doris and the others hold them up at gunpoint. He tells everyone to put their guns down and explains how he wants to continue Clayton's message after all. Suddenly, Logan and his crew are viciously shot and killed from afar by Virginia and her group. Wendell then listens as Virginia reveals she's been watching them and suggests they could all help each other. She can offer them things they want like helping Wendell and Sarah find their brewery in exchange for keeping the oil fields running. They refuse so she orders her people to prepare to kill them. Luciana offers to stay to help them make gas if she lets the rest go and Virginia agrees. Wendell and the group are then forced to abandon the place. "Channel 5" Wendell and the rest of the caravan keep traveling in search of a permanent home. At night, a walker from a Humbug's Gulch theme park 15 miles away wanders into camp. Dwight kills it and John suggests to head to Humbug's Gulch in search of a home. The next day, the caravan come across a bridge in danger of collapsing. After several tense moments with Virginia and an oncoming herd, Wendell and the others are forced to abandon the rest of their vehicles and flee across the bridge. He and the others watch in horror as Tom is killed when the bridge finally does collapse. Sometime later, the group arrives at the gulch but see that it is completely overrun with walkers. The group debates their next move. Wendell and the others then hear as Morgan radios Virginia for help. "End of the Line" Wendell and the rest of the caravan survivors rest along the outskirts of Humbug's Gulch as Morgan contacts with Virginia for help. After the theme park is cleared of walkers, Wendell and a group discover that the horses were send by Virginia due to them sporting the pionner's keys insignia. He later attends John and June's wedding in the chapel. That night, Wendell and the caravan survivors are split up by Virginia into different groups as they are taken for re-settlement among her communities. He tearfully says goodbye to Sarah as they are separated. Season 6 Wendell will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Wendell has killed: *Serena (Indirectly Caused, alongside Sarah) *Clayton (Indirectly Caused, alongside Sarah) *Purvis (Caused, Zombified) *Martha (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Sarah Rabinowitz Sarah and Wendell have a close brother and sister relationship. She stands by Wendell regardless of the situation, even quitting the Marines due to them rejecting her brother. Wendell likewise cares deeply for Sarah's safety. Morgan Jones Wendell and Morgan at first had a rocky start but later became friends. This was shown by Wendell standing up for Morgan when Jim was blaming him for Martha wanting to kill them. Jim Brauer Wendell jokingly gives a Jim a hard time and thinks he's a softy. When Jim told him he actually killed a walker, Wendell was in shock and taunted him about it. When Jim was bitten, Wendell along with the others were deeply saddened by his death. Althea Szewczyk-Przygocki Althea took a keen interest in Wendell, wanting to know how he became handicapped. Later on, Althea is shown to worry about Wendell telling Sarah to go back as they try to find the generators. June Dorie June and Wendell seems to be friendly with each other. Martha Martha hated Wendell for shooting her in the shoulder, and Wendell didn't like her when she attacked the truck, causing it to explode. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"The Code" *"Weak" *"Blackjack" *"MM 54" *"I Lose People..." *"... I Lose Myself" Season 5 *"Here to Help" *"Skidmark" *"The Little Prince" (Voice Only) *"Is Anybody Out There?" *"Leave What You Don't" *"Channel 5" *"End of the Line" Season 6 TBA Trivia *Wendell is one of six paraplegic in The Walking Dead universe. **The other five being Caesar Ramón Martínez, Bob Lamson, Alan, Davy, and Kenny (Determinant). **He and Davy are the only ones have been paraplegic before the apocalypse. *Wendell is the first person known to have been adopted before the apocalypse. *It's unknown if Wendell shares the same last name as Sarah as he is adopted. Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Wittington's Denim Company Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Texas Category:The Caravan Category:Tank Town Category:Season 6 Characters